


Ghost of a Chance

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Ghost of a Chance [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after KH2 & Advent Children. Axel awakens to find himself on a strange world, with a strange silver haired man. How the two of them got there is anyone’s guess. As for why their alive…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is Here Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on a few other fanfiction sites and now I'm posting it here. It is an uncompleted work, which I may never finish so please keep that in mind if you decide to read it (I do have about 7 chapters written so I will post what I have.) I started it many, many years ago and my writing style has changed a bit since then. 
> 
> It is written as if Kingdom Hearts 2 was the last story in the video game series; Riku and Sora are both adults and living both in the Radiant Garden and well as on Destiny Island depending upon where they're traveling to at the time. Heartless are still randomly around, and all that typical stuff that makes up the wonderful Kingdom Hearts world.
> 
> If you do happen to read this story, I hope you enjoy it. Going back and reading my old works this is the one I've found I love the most. Re-reading it I was actually sad when the story stopped and there was no more.

It was a ghost of a kiss against his lips. Something so faint that for a second he wondered if it was real, yet real it was, real enough to draw him out of his slumber. He didn’t open his eyes, the feeling of lips lingering. Sudden realization dawned on him and his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

“Roxas!”

The word fell from his lips before he knew it. He was awake, Roxas wasn’t there. Glancing to his side he saw the sliver haired youth sleeping where the other man had fallen. Exhaustion had taken the two and they both had simply collapsed, as they had done nights before. They were always traveling yet never going anywhere.

Amazingly the other man hadn’t woken up.

He laid back down and tried to get himself to relax. He would be warm enough in his Organization coat that night, it amazed him that the coat was still comfortable after all this time. As for the youth, Axel couldn’t figure out how leather that tight could be comfortable, but Kadaj seemed comfortable enough. Never once did the other man complain, but then again what good would it have done? They were for all purposes trapped on this planet, with no way out.

They had been trapped on what seemed like a completely deserted planet for the past month or so. Axel woke up there what had to have been a month ago, and had wandered around till he found Kadaj a few days later. Nether man knew how they had gotten there, they simply woke up there one day. As for getting off the planet, that seemed like something that was perhaps out of reach. There was just enough food and water to survive and the nights so far hadn’t been that cold. But they were getting colder, and the days were getting warmer. Just that day Kadaj had mentioned something about the world not rotating properly, he hadn’t fully explained but Axel didn’t like the sound of that.

Nether man had really talked about themselves, both content to keep quiet about the past for the moment. Axel just didn’t want to think about Roxas, or why he was here. As far as Axel could tell Kadaj had his own reasons. Kadaj was nearly unreadable when he wanted to, and the entire time Axel had been there Kadaj had yet to open up to him. The most he had gotten out of him was his name, and impressively enough the fact that he had no idea what Axel was talking about when he mentioned Heartless, Nobodies, Keyblades, or any other term Axel thought he should know. When prodded Kadaj refused to tell Axe anything that Kadaj had known. Kadaj appeared to be guarding something of his past. What it was Axel had a feeling he would never be told.

Many times in the past month Axel had tried to leave via one of the portals, only to find the majority of the times he tried to summon it he was unable to. And the few times he could it collapsed almost as soon as it formed. It wasn’t that he was weaker then before, it was that something appeared to be stopping his powers. Or perhaps it was that he was still recovering, he had noticed himself getting stronger as time passed. Then again what did he expect, he had died hadn’t he? So then why was he here? Alive? Or rather as alive as a Nobody was. But then that begged the question if he was really a Nobody. He felt… different… somehow. He wasn’t sure what it was yet, and with only Kadaj to talk to he hadn’t been able to pin it down yet.

Turning over he tried to stop the thoughts that were flying around his mind. At this rate he would never be able to sleep.

 

****

Kadaj had woken up when Axel had called out for Roxas. He didn’t move and knew the other man had no idea he had woken up. That was the way he wanted it, if Axel didn’t know he was awake Axel wouldn’t try to ask him anything again. During the day was enough, but he would rather not deal with those questions at night. Where was his home? He didn’t truly have an answer. He had died, he knew that much. He remembered Sephiroth leaving his body after the fight with Cloud, then his foolish attempt to kill Cloud himself, only to collapse in his enemy’s arms. Then the voice that called him. The voice of that who he thought was his mother, but she wasn’t, he realized that now. He had died, that voice seemed to confirm it. Then just as it all faded he woke up here, with Axel. He forced himself away from those thoughts and tried to fall back asleep. Nearby he could tell Axel was having as much success as he was. Sleep did not seem to want to come to them again.

Axel turned over several more times before Kadaj finally had enough. He pulled himself to his feet, grabbed his sword and walked to the red haired man. He poked him with a blunt part of the sword. “Come on, lets walk.” Without waiting Kadaj began to walk in the direction they where heading, his sword held tightly in his hand.

 

****

Axel was just about to give up when he heard Kadaj move. When the man came over and told him to walk he had been a little surprised. Not because Kadaj had told him to do something, but rather that Kadaj would actually make sure he was awake before leaving. Then again wondering alone on this planet may prove to be a bad mistake.

Axel pulled himself to his feet and followed after a second’s more hesitation.

“I’ve kept my promise Roxas, now where are you?”


	2. Chapter 2: Out of a frying pan and into…

Chapter 2: Out of a frying pan and into… 

It was hot. Hot as Hell. Hot as an oven. Hot as anything you would want to call it, and this was coming from Axel. What the other man thought of the heat Axel couldn’t tell, but it had gotten warm enough for him to shed his jacket and carry it over his shoulder, his shirt would probably follow soon. Kadaj had opened his one piece jump suit thing and was clearly suffering from the heat. About an hour ago they had run out of water, Axel had began to get worried.

“So…” The silence had started to get to the Nobody.

Kadaj glanced at him then continued walking forward.

“Has anyone ever told you, you were boring?”

“No.” Kadaj broke his silence.

Axel smiled, he had gotten him to finally say something. “Well you are.”

Kadaj didn’t look at him this time, “I’m not here to keep you amused.”

“Yeah I know, but you could at least talk. How about something about your past?” Axel just wanted something other then the noise of wind.

Kadaj did glance at him this time, and stopped walking.

“Well?” Axel stopped next to him.

“We should probably rest a while.” Kadaj sat down without waiting for his reply.

Axel looked confused and sat down near him. It did make sense, to keep walking would only do them more damage at this point.

Closing his eyes Kadaj wished he where home, many times over the past few days he had wished that.

“Soo???” Axel stared at him.

He sighed, he may as well pass the time with his story, Axel had been more then forth coming with his own story. “I’m a remnant, and it was part of my plan to reunite with my mother…” Kadaj opened up, for the first time to someone not one of his brothers. Yazoo and Loz were after all no longer alive.

***

He stopped talking several hours later. Axel now knew his life story, from what he knew of the beginning to the end.

“So… can you still become the bad ass?” Axel asked him.

Kadaj looked at him in confusion.

“Sephiroth.”

Kadaj shook his head, “I don’t think so. I don’t have Jenova, and even if I did I wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t?” Axel looked at him in confusion. 

“We never thought things through.” Kadaj muttered staring at the sky, not really seeing it. It was the sky after all. 

Axel looked at him, no longer prodding.

“Rufus Shinra warned us, warned me, that I wasn’t thinking it through. He knew that I didn’t know what would happen when mother fused with one of us. What would happen if Sephiroth came back. I chose to ignore him.”

“And?” Axel asked, green eyes locked on the silver haired man.

“It could have led to the death of everyone I cared about and the destruction of Gaia if Cloud hadn’t been there.”

“I thought you wanted Gaia to be destroyed.”

Kadaj paused, looking at the ground now, “We wanted to be fused with Mother, to be one with her. We never really thought about what would happen. Sephiroth was the one who wanted to destroy the world. We just wanted to be hole, complete.” He again stopped.

Axel simply listened, complete beings, that sounded familiar. 

“In the end, getting mother lead to their deaths.” Kadaj finished his thought.

The area fell into silence.

Kadaj looked back up at the sky, this time seeing it clearly. “Axel?”

“Hmm?” Axel had been looking at the ground, but at his name looked at Kadaj.

“The sky.” Kadaj’s voice sounded strange.

Axel looked up for the first time in a while. The sky was red. “That’s not good.”

Kadaj stood quickly, his eyes focused on the sky. “It’s gotten hotter.”

That simple statement was not something Axel wanted to think about.

“Kadaj, you said the world’s rotation was off?”

“Yeah.” Kadaj didn’t want to think of what that meant, the heat, they sky.

“Is it possible this world is about to crash into a sun?”

Kadaj didn’t answer him and the Nobody looked at him. His face said it all.

“So if we don’t get off this world soon it’s going to be destroyed and we’re going to die.” There was nothing for Kadaj to reply to. “So lets walk.” Axel stood and began heading in the direction they had been walking in. Kadaj followed a minute later.

***

Two hours later the heat was enough that the fire Nobody was having trouble breathing. He and Kadaj had both collapsed from the heat, and now he sat watching the other simply breathing. They where both still conscious. 

“How long do you think we have?” Axel asked, not expecting an answer.

Kadaj glanced at him then turned back to the sky.

“I though so.” Axel contented himself by laying down and staring up.

The area fell into silence.

“You alive?” Axel suddenly asked. Kadaj didn’t answer him. Glancing at him Axel found the boy had passed out. A few minutes later Axel passed out as well.

Had they stayed awake a while longer they would have seen the arrival of someone. Unknown to the two they where found and their bodies moved to safety, only just in time.


	3. Chapter 3: … a Garden

Axel had to wonder if he was dead. Nobodies faded away right? So he shouldn’t be worrying about if he was dead if he was still there. And yet he had died once already. 

He knew he was no longer on that oven of a planet. His skin was cooler, but not cold, so wherever he was had some type of temperature control. And from what he could tell it was moving. Ether that was a bad sign or a good sign. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing as even as possible, he didn’t want whoever was around to know he was awake until he was ready. Axel concentrated on listening. The only sound that came to his ears was a steady gentle beep. A Gummi Ship? That seemed likely. But who’s? If he was back was Xemnas back as well? But they why didn’t he just use a Portal of Darkness? Unless like Axel he couldn’t. He had no intention of returning to the Organization, ever.

Still, it didn’t feel like Xemnas.

It felt like…

 

Like…

 

Roxas?

Axel opened his eyes and sat up quickly. His upward moment was stopped suddenly as his head came into contact with someone else’s.

“Owww.” The youth in front of him muttered.

Axel grabbed his head but didn’t reply other then to stair in front of him.

“Sora?” the name fell from his lips surprising him.

The young Keyblade Master smiled at him slightly, “I thought you were awake.”

The red head stared clearly confused, “What where you… wait where’s the kid?”

“Kid?” Sora seemed confused for a second.

“Yeah, Kadaj, he was with me.” Wait why did he care, the kid had been company but not that great. But still…

“Oh he woke up a few minutes ago, he’s with Donald and Goofy on the bridge.” Sora told him, not really seeming to worried.

“Sora do you normally pick up strange people from planets before they get destroyed?” Axel couldn’t help but ask. Sora relaxed him, Sora was Roxas after all, or at least part of Roxas.

“Only when we pick up a distress signal.” Sora told him.

“But we didn’t have anyway to release a signal.” Axel told him confused, “Oh well at least you found us.”

Sora shrugged, “Chip and Dale picked up on something and wanted us to stop. Anyway it was on our way.”

Axel glanced at him, his words catching his ears as he had just been debating finding Kadaj, “Way to where?”

“Sora, we’re here.” Donald’s voice suddenly called via the com link.

“Come on, you’ll just have to find out.” Sora told him, and for the briefest moment he swore he saw Roxas in those eyes. He followed the brown haired teen to the transporter-thing without anymore questions, there would be time after for a shower he hopped.

Kadaj was there waiting for him. The silver haired male clearly didn’t trust the transporter anymore then he trusted his current companions, Axel excluded.

“It’s okay Kadaj, it won’t kill you.” Axel told him, placing his hand on the Remnant’s shoulder. An expression akin to ‘why are you touching me’ raced across Kadaj’s face but it was gone almost before it appeared.

“Step onto it, that’s all.” Sora told him watching the man.

A moment went by Kadaj no closer to moving.

“Like this.” Axel told him, grabbing him and dragging him onto it. Kadaj fought for a second then stopped. “Activate it Sora!”

Someone must have because a green light came out and surrounded the two.

And when the light faded…

“The Radiant Garden.” Axel muttered, releasing Kadaj.

The silvered haired male moved quickly away from Axel, not quite believing he had just been grabbed.

Axel saw his expression, one of utter confusion, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“What, didn’t anyone ever hug you before?”

Kadaj didn’t answer him. Honestly he couldn’t remember.

“Here.” Axel told him and moved in, wrapping his arms around him, a proper hug this time. Kadaj hesitated a second then responded, wrapping his own arms around the man.

Another man? Kadaj didn’t think about it.

The sound of someone clearing their throat come to their ears and Axel backed away. Kadaj was clearly blushing.

Axel turned to the party of three. Donald had a weird expression on his face and Sora seemed to be almost laughing. Goofy he couldn’t read.

“I should let them know I’m here.” Sora told him, starting up the path from the Crystal Cave to the city proper. 

“Who?” Axel asked, Sora seemed amused by the whole thing, but what about Roxas?

“The Restoration Committee.” Sora called over his shoulder. “Leon called and said he wanted to see me about something.”

“Uh ha, and how are they going to be when they see someone from the Organization following you?” Axel asked, referring to his jacket.

“The Organization is gone.” Sora told him, glancing at Axel, “I don’t think they’ll mind to much.”

“If they do?” Axel prodded.

“Then I’ll tell them to give you a second chance. I mean you did help us before.”

Kadaj began to wonder if they had forgotten he was there. Would that be a bad thing? Not really. He didn’t fit here, he didn’t belong here. He knew it.

So why was he here?

Aeris… it had to be her.

Well nothing like blaming a dead chick.

“Kadaj?” he felt a poke in his arm, bringing him back to reality. He brought his eyes up to Axel’s, “We’re here.”

They were standing in front of a building, an average looking building, in an average looking town. Sora entered first then he followed.

He took in the room all at once, computer bank, someone with his back to them working on it, old guy in a blue wizard-type outfit, some guy in a black jacket standing watching the guy work on the computer.

And…

And people he didn’t think he would ever see.

Aeris…

And…

Of all people Cloud Strife.

He looked different, yet the same.

Kadaj took all of this in, in a second. None of them noticed him, they where all to busy greeting Sora. 

Axel noticed however, Kadaj’s entire body tensed for a second, then relaxed still ready for battle.

“Oh yeah, and I found Axel and this guy.” Sora told them and to quickly everyone’s eyes were on the Remnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Aeris refers to FFVII:. AC, Aerith would be the KH version…Why? Simply due the nature of the crossover (so I can keep track of which one he's thinking of.)
> 
> Please assume Kadaj is still carrying around his sword… I can’t have him losing that thing yet, there’s still many a fic to be posted with this universe, and Kadaj will need to fight at some point. Assume it’s in the holder thing he uses in AC.
> 
> And why is Kadaj acting OOC, you need to remember, he’s been used by Jenova/Sephiroth already, lost his bothers, died, came back to life, lost his entire world, and woke up with Axel, that can really make someone think and behave in ways they normally wouldn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: And yet you wouldn’t believe….

 

“Someone you know Sora?” Leon asked. 

The silver haired kid looked terrified.

“Kadaj?” Aerith’s voice suddenly caused focus to shift from the boy to her. 

Kadaj was nervous; here he was, in what could be seen as a trap, against the two people who killed him…

And yet…

“How do you know my name?” Kadaj meant her eyes.

“It came to me in a dream.” The woman told him and walked across the room to look into his eyes.

“A dream?” Kadaj took note that Cloud didn’t seem overly worried, things were odd here… very very odd.

“A dream,” Aerith confirmed, “someone asked me to watch out for you, and to guide you if you needed it.”

Kadaj looked confused.

“Then do you know him?” Sora asked suddenly.

“No, I’ve never meant him before.” Aerith told them.

Kadaj looked at the faces around the room, none of them knew him, and there was a definite lack of Turks, anything Shinra related, and a hunk of Cloud’s buddies. Adding what Axel had told him on that planet and the other minor things he’d seen, Axel calling his weapons from no where, a lack of materia, and the difference in currency, one thing could only be true. He wanted to check one final thing, one minor thing. He turned to Axel, “Have you ever seen a Chocobo?”

Axel stared at him for a second, the sudden question surprising him, “Nope, no idea what those are ether.” He told him, still confused.

Which meant…

He needed to sit down, fast. This was impossible right?

“I’m not on Gaia anymore…” Kadaj muttered it to himself as Cloud quickly offered the sliver haired male a chair, he had seen enough people pass out to recognize the symptoms of shock.

“Gaia?” Cloud asked.

“Was that the name of your world Kadaj?” Aerith asked him.

“Yeah…” he was still in slight shock.

Axel had been concerned for the other male. He hadn’t really been sure why, but for some reason he felt as if he needed to protect him. Kadaj had opened up to him, but now there was another feeling. Nobodies didn’t have hearts so it couldn’t be love. But then again Roxas had told him a number of times he loved him so… He pushed that thought down, there were more important issues right now, like-

“Sora, why did you bring Axel here too?” Leon asked, voicing what the Nobody had been about to ask.

“Well they were stuck on that planet, and we were coming here, if you want I can take them somewhere else.” The Keyblade master told them.

“I’m not in the Organization so you don’t have to worry about that.” Axel told them.

“The Organization doesn’t exist anymore anyway.” Yuffie told him. “Sora got rid of them.”

“But Axel also died…” Sora was again staring at him, but it almost seemed as if someone else said those words.

“So then why is he alive now?” Tifa finally broke her silence.

Kadaj hesitated before adding to the conversation, Axel already knew so why not… “I died before I woke up on that world.” He didn’t look at anyone. Died, killed same thing.

“So, we have two people that died that are now alive.” Leon thought out loud looking at the two.

“One of which came from another… another what?” Cloud added, staring at Kadaj.

“Plain of existence, reality, universe?” Kadaj offered.

“Reality fits best from what you were telling me.” Axel told him, he was standing near Kadaj’s chair, wanting to be close enough just in case he needed support, but it seemed as if every minute they talked he was feeling more relaxed.

“Reality, right, so why is he here now?” Leon asked.

“To get a second chance.” Aerith told them, “My dream told me that much, it’s so he can get a chance at what he never was allowed to before.”

Kadaj meant her eyes, she seemed to almost know more then what she was telling but didn’t want to say any more.

“And what’s that?”

“To live for himself.” Aerith told them, finally taking her eyes away from him.

That cinched it, she did know more then what she was telling.

“Not to break up this happy little discussion, but the two of us were stranded there for a while. Would someone mind to much if we barrowed their shower and got a real meal?” Axel broke in.

“Together?” Sora suddenly asked.

“Together, oh you mean shower… No not unless he wants to.” Axel answered, glancing at Kadaj, the silver haired male seemed surprised by something.

“I’ll put them up in my house.” Cloud told them, heading toward the door, “We’ll talk after they’ve eaten.”

Kadaj pulled himself out of his chair, and slowly began to follow Cloud, Axel walking next to him.

“What’s wrong?”

Kadaj blinked at the red head for a second. “Huh?”

“You seemed surprised by something, what was it?” Axel prodded.

“Why did Sora ask if we would shower together?”

Axel shrugged, “I guess he assumed since we where together for that long that we were a couple.”

“A couple…” Kadaj trailed off.

“Yeah you know, like together?” Axel glanced at his face to see his reaction, which was confusion. Kadaj looked totally and completely confused.

Cloud was leading and also listening to the conversation, Sora was following, as was Leon, they had assumed, like most of Restoration Committee that Kadaj and Axel had been an item. Kadaj’s reactions were proving however that they were not. Yuffie would be so disappointed, it would be one less gossip item for her.

“Like dating?” Kadaj looked mildly horrified.

“Yeah like that. Wait what’s wrong?” Axel asked. The listeners continued to do so without trying to look like they where.

“Dating.” The way he said that word it was almost like it mystified him.

“And probably lovers.” Axel added.

Kadaj’s expression changed to one of shock. “That would mean I would have seen you nude!”

“Yeah, usually comes with being someone’s lover.”

“The only people I’ve ever seen nude where my brothers.”

“Dude you didn’t?” Axel didn’t want to finish that thought.

“No! They were my brothers!” Kadaj’s brain was nearing shut down point. 

Axel was glad he didn’t finish that thought. “So what did you never date before?”

“No!”

“And that means you’re a virgin?”

“Yes!”

“At your age? With your body?” Axel asked, checking him out visibly.

“I had better things to do.” Kadaj told him, trying to move away from this discussion.

“Well like Aerith said, this is a new beginning for you.” Axel told him, throwing an arm over the other’s shoulder.

Kadaj wasn’t sure how exactly he should respond, while he could punch the other man, he could also let it stay there, or shrug him off, he went with shrugging him off.

“What? You’re not scared of gay people are you?” Axel asked.

“No. It’s not that.”

“Good, cause,” Axel paused and looked him over again, “ether you’re in denial or you just don’t know it.”

“Know what?” Kadaj had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Axel leaned close to his ear and whispered, “You’re defiantly not straight.”

Kadaj felt himself shiver as Axel’s breath hit his ear, it was a strange feeling for him. He had never really allowed himself to think of a relationship outside of his reunion. But now…

“We’re here.” Cloud broke into his thoughts.

They had stopped in front of a three story simple looking house.

“You live here?” Axel asked staring.

“Yeah.”

“Alone?”

“Well Aerith does stay sometimes.” Sora told them. “And it’s where Riku and I stay when we visit here.

“So I guess you have enough rooms for everyone?” Axel asked, here he had hopped he would be forced in the same room as Kadaj.

Cloud seemed to catch his drift though, and what would it hurt for one night? “We only have two rooms cleaned, Sora gets his room, so you two will have to share one room tonight. I hope you don’t mind.”

Kadaj looked unsure of the sudden situation. Trapped in a room with Axel all night. Well they had spent that time on the plant together.

Axel mouthed ‘thank you’ to Cloud then dragged Kadaj inside, following Sora. “Showers first though!” he reminded the Keyblade bearer, who led them to what was to be their room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rated mature for this and the next chapter. It will not be going beyond the mature rating however as I'm not comfy writing some things. As it was when this was written I was trying to test myself as an author, so there may be minor oocness from Axel in the next two chapters.

Chapter 5: …the Size of His…

 

Sora stopped at the door to one of the rooms. “The bathroom’s connected to the bedroom in this one.”

Axel nodded and Kadaj moved into the room a head of them. Axel moved to follow them.

“And Axel.” Sora’s voice stopped him and green eyes meant blue, “Roxas says go for it.” Sora turned quickly after saying that and headed into his own room.

“Go for it…” Axel muttered, watching the spiky haired male vanish. Well that would allude to the fact that Roxas didn’t care if he slept with someone other then him right? Wait he couldn’t sleep with Roxas anyway. Axel shook his head and walked into his own room, closing the door behind him. Kadaj was waiting for him.

In the time that conversation had been going on Kadaj had only walked around the room, and determined there was soap, shampoo and clean towels in the bathroom, as well as a few bathrobes. Someone ether kept the place stocked up or had known they were going to be there. He walked back into the main part of the bed room and stared at the one, single bed. Axel walking into the room again brought him out of his musings and back to the issue at hand. How to answer the question he knew would be asked of him. The clicking of the lock falling into place confirmed it.

“There’s only one bed.” Kadaj informed him.

“Yep.”

“So-”

“We’ll sleep in it together.” Axel told him and headed for the shower.

“But.”

“Are you gonna shower or not?” Axel asked him.

“But I thought you were going to.” Kadaj told him.

“I am, but there’s nothing saying we can’t together.” Axel replied, he was searching the other’s face to see if he was pushing to much.

A part of him wanted to, but another part was terrified.

“Look it’s just a shower, I promise I won’t bite.”

“I’m not worried about biting.” Kadaj muttered, glancing at the doorway.

“I won’t fuck you into the wall then.” Axel was rewarded by seeing Kadaj jump at the word fuck.

Again however he hesitated.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Axel told him, beginning to strip, happily shedding his Organization jacket and gloves, leaving him only in his pants and boots. “But if you don’t mind I’m gonna strip out here, it’s easier.” Axel told him. He sat on the bed, fully aware that Kadaj was watching his every move without trying to look like he was. He abandoned seductiveness, if there had been any when he pulled off his boots and socks, setting them aside. One thing left. He smiled to himself, and looked for all the world like he didn’t know he had an audience. Laying down on the bed so he was stretched out he unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper, then looking like it was the most normal thing in the world, arched his back a little and slid his pants down and off.

Kadaj quickly averted his eyes, but not before seeing Axel’s entire show. His mind was busy trying to figure out what to do, deep enough that he didn’t hear Axel come up behind him. Deep enough that when Axel hugged him from behind he jumped.

“Well?”

Kadaj turned to find himself face to face with a smiling Axel.

“Shower with me?” he asked, looking like he was begging.

“You can shower on your own, right?”

“Yeah but it wouldn’t be as much fun.” Axel told him, mischief playing in his eyes.

Kadaj didn’t answer, he wanted to look down… but…

Axel hugged him again and gently kissed the other male. Kadaj didn’t jump, he didn’t back away, he didn’t really move. As kisses went it was tame, just a simple peck on the lips, but Kadaj was still in shock. Axel broke it off.

“First kiss huh?” he smiled at Kadaj.

“Yeah…”

“Come on.” Axel told him and lead him toward the bathroom.

Kadaj followed, still unsure. He had a feeling if he walked away there may not be another chance. But what if there was. And what was stopping him now? Jenova? The Reunion? The past. That was all. He was suddenly aware that Axel was stripping him.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” he asked suddenly.

“That’s the plan.” Axel told him, slightly laughing. “The seduction comes tonight though.”

Kadaj for once stop listening to what had driven him for years and helped Axel rid him of his clothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: …Heart.

He was painfully aware that Axel was again checking him out, this time his entire body.

“You sure you’re a virgin?” Axel asked breaking the silence.

“Yes.”

“How?” Axel asked, “It’s not important, lets shower and get to the food before someone thinks we’re plotting the destruction of Hollow Bastion.” He told him pulling him toward the shower.

Kadaj began to question his sudden willingness to go along with Axel. He didn’t really know him that well, and here he was planning on showering with him. Well it was just a shower and if he freaked out to much he could always see about staying with Sora… or sleep on the roof. 

“Kadaj.” Axel’s voice suddenly cut into his thoughts.

He turned to the other male, they had reached the shower/bathtub edge by now.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Axel told him.

“I think…” Kadaj trailed off, not sure again.

“It’s up to you.” While Axel would love to get him in the shower he still didn’t want to force him.

Kadaj hesitated then meant his eyes, “It’s just a shower.” He stepped into it and waited for Axel. If everyone from his past saw how he was acting what would they think? He didn’t want to think about it. His brother’s wouldn’t know it was him, he was worrying to much. They would truly wonder where the thick headed, go for it and not care Kadaj was.

What did he want?

He wasn’t sure anymore.

Axel slid in front of him and turned on the shower, keeping his promise and not touching him, for the moment. The room slowly filled with steam and Kadaj continued to allow his thoughts to wonder as his went threw the motions of the shower, his body on audio pilot.

“Crap.”

That jolted him awake.

“What’s wrong?” Kadaj’s cat eyes glanced at Axel.

“I don’t have a brush or anything for my hair when it dries.” 

Kadaj noticed the other male had already lathered up his hair. “How bad does it get?”

“Ever seen a poof ball?” Kadaj nodded. “Like that.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“Get a brush and gel or something from Sora or Cloud, they should have something I can use.” Axel didn’t seem as worried about it as he had before. “It’s no big deal really, I just forgot about it for a moment.” Axel shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

Kadaj rinsed his body off as much as possible with someone between him and the main spray and moved on to his hair. He had finished with the shampoo and moved on to the conditioner when someone knocked his hands aside and began to massage his scalp on their own. Kadaj opened his eyes and glanced at Axel.

“I got bored watching you, and it’s this or I masturbate.” Axel told him smiling. “Now enjoy this.” He continued what he was doing.

Kadaj did enjoy what he was doing, and closed his eyes letting the other man work. By the time water hit his head he was nearly asleep. The shock of sudden water and no body blocking it caused him to jump, into Axel.

Kadaj opened his eyes to find himself staring into green again. Axel wrapped his arms around him, hugging him closely.

“I thought you promised…” Kadaj trailed off.

“Not to fuck you? Don’t worry I won’t.” Axel told him “At least not until your ready.”

Kadaj stared at him in confusion.

Axel let go with one hand and turned off the water, “You look confused. Your unsure right?”

Kadaj nodded, and Axel rewrapped his arm around him pulling their bodies together. “You really never did explore at all did you?”

“There wasn’t time.” Kadaj told him, unsure exactly what he should do now.

“So then you really don’t know if you’re gay or not?” Axel asked, nearly laughing at him.

“No…” Kadaj answered trailing off.

“Well… maybe your bi.” Axel told him, still hugging him.

“Maybe…” Kadaj sounded doubtful.

“Don’t be so serious about it.”

Kadaj didn’t reply.

“Here.” Axel told him and kissed him.

This time Kadaj wasn’t nearly as shocked as the first time. This time he actually kissed Axel back. He could feel Axel smile a little against his lips.

“There that didn’t hurt did it?” Axel asked after breaking the kiss.

“I guess not…” Kadaj looked more confused then before.

Any further talk was cut off when someone started pounding on the room door.

“Guess they think we drowned or something.” Axel joked and pulled away from him stepping out of the shower. “We’re coming mother, just give us a second!” he yelled at the door and began to dry off.

Kadaj followed him a minute later. The mother comment had caused him to pause, but he knew he would have to shake it off. No one here knew about Jenova, no one here knew what he had tried to do with mother. And by that logic there was no reason to worry.

Axel left the bathroom, Kadaj followed and pulled on a bathrobe, Kadaj following suit. Their clothing needed to be cleaned and nether wanted to put it on till it wasn’t quite so dirty.

“Food, talky talk, then clothes shopping.” Axel muttered.

Kadaj didn’t say anything.

“Then a trip to the local sex store for lube and toys.”

Kadaj now stared at him in disbelief.

“What? If we’re gonna do things they may was well be proper.”

Kadaj shook his head and left the room.

“What?” Axel asked following him, nearly like a puppy dog, “Did I say something?”

Sora watched from his room door, a little amused by the entire show, and a little sad too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... here we go with Roxas.

Chapter 7: Take me…

*~ Roxas*~

“Roxas I don’t know if you can hear me but I am sorry.”

Those words had been the last thing he had though he would ever hear spoken by DiZ. Yet he had heard. He’d seen too. He’d watched as Sora took down those he had called friends, Demyx and Luxord. Watched as Sora killed those he wasn’t fond off. And possibly most painful of all watched as Axel gave himself to protect the Keyblade master.

“We’ll meet again in the next life.”

He hadn’t meant like that.

After that, after Sora had defeated Xemnas, he had simply sunk back. He no longer needed to watch, the end of the Organization had happened. 

It was over.

For all of them.

But what about him?

He was left to live out Sora’s days in Sora’s body, able to see and hear, to think on his own, but unable to do anything for himself.

He had found a way to ‘sleep’ and not be aware so it was to those dark depths he had gone after the Organization had been defeated.

Or that had been till Sora had tried talking to him.

Sora had woken him up and forced him to face reality.

In those few weeks before Axel had been found Sora had began talking to Roxas, forcing the Nobody to reply to him.

And now that Axel had been found?

What then?

Well yes, they were both alive, but Roxas was unable to touch him, unable to talk to him.

So what did he do?

He encouraged Sora to tell Axel to go for it.

He, like everyone but Axel it seemed, could tell Axel was in love with Kadaj. Kadaj’s own feelings seemed mixed. Roxas had a feeling that the man would come around however.

Next life?

Not what he meant.

Watching the two come out of the room Roxas could tell Sora had interrupted something. In a way he was glad, but in a way sad as well.

He should step back and let Axel move on.

But….

But.

‘Go on.’ Sora suddenly said to him.

Kadaj and Axel had just exited their room, and were currently on the stairs headed down to food.

Hesitating only a second Roxas took a step forward. Sora had given him control for the moment it would seem.

‘For a night?’ Sora suddenly asked.

‘A night?’

‘One last time with Axel. Riku isn’t due back yet.’

Sora scared him slightly at times.

The Nobody moved the shared body down the stairs quickly after the other two.

“Axel?” Roxas heard himself call out.

Himself, not Sora’s voice.

Axel froze looking up at him. He had trouble believing what he had just heard.

“Roxas?”

Kadaj stopped walking. He knew that name of course. At the bottom of the stairs Cloud watched as well, Aerith next to him.

“Yeah it’s me.” Sadness was evident in Sora’s eyes.

Axel was torn.

“Come on, let’s get off the stairs before someone falls.”

“But Roxy.”

“Sora’s letting me out for a while.”

Cloud shook his head and headed back toward the kitchen, only Sora. Aerith followed Cloud and Kadaj followed the two after a second, leaving Axel and Roxas alone in the room.

“Roxy?” Axel sounded confused if nothing else.

Roxas finished his decent down the stairs and stopped near Axel.

Axel made a move to hug him but the brown haired boy moved back, out of his reached. Axel looked at him a bit hurt and confused.

“Sorry Axel, I can’t do that, to Sora, or Riku, or you.”

“To me?” The Nobody sounded more confused then he looked.

“Yes to you. You have Kadaj right now. I’m… I’m not alive… I can’t meet you in the next life yet… I can’t come back to you.”

“But Sora let you out…” he had his famous hurt puppy dog Axel expression now.

“Yes, and I’m choosing to tell you to go after Kadaj.” Roxas had the feeling Axel wouldn’t understand, but all that time with Sora had given him time to think. Did he ever think he would see Axel again? Nope, but Axel had been given a second chance, he shouldn’t waist it waiting for someone who was lost.

“But Roxy!” Axel had that same look that he often used when Zexion had cake he wanted or when he knew Demyx was going to eat the last slice of pizza.

“This time your not getting your way, sorry.” Roxas told him and moved past the Nobody and into Cloud’s kitchen.

Axel followed him a minute later.

Roxas and Kadaj had been talking when he entered the room, they stopped as soon as he got there. 

That was never a good sign.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last little bit of the first part of the series that I have. I have a few more stories in the series, incomplete as well that I will upload here. Should the mood ever come upon me one day I may complete these stories.

Chapter 8: …touch me…

 

“So ahh…” for once the Fire Nobody didn’t know what to say. 

“Roxas was telling me what he told you.” Kadaj said simply, the Remnant had never tried to be anything but blunt, and he still had no experience in matters such as this. Love? Anyone but Mother? ‘It’s Jenova’s head in a box.’ Well Cloud had broken that box, there was no mother. There was Axel, and Axel was here, unlike mother. 

Unlike Loz. 

Unlike Yazoo.

Unlike Gaia.

Hell unlike everything he had known.

Only Axel remained constant in his life right now.

Roxas had told him to go for it. Axel could take care of him. Axel would love him. He couldn’t, Kadaj could. 

Not the puppet playing the part till big brother comes and finishes it, be the one to do something someone else couldn’t do and live with it. They both did care for Axel after all.

Even if Roxas didn’t know about his past, even if he didn’t know about Jenova and Sephiroth he had said the important things. He knew something had happen in Kadaj’s past, and he knew the teen wasn’t really fully a complete person in the sense of a word. ‘Nobody sense’ as the blond had called it. As a Remnant he wasn’t complete, he was missing something. Like Axel, or so the blond had said. If he loved Axel then the two of them could be complete, without the aid of anyone or anything else.

He just had to figure out if he loved Axel or not.

Never in his life had the son of Jenova been so confused. 

Did he love Axel?

He wasn’t sure.

Roxas said he seemed to, from what he could tell Kadaj did care for him.

And there had been that kiss and shower.

Did that mean anything?

Mentally he cursed those who had raised and made him for not explaining the facts of life fully. Really would one ‘this is what love is like’ lesson be to hard?

Roxas had told him to just talk to Axel, explain things, how he felt, anything he needed to. Axel wouldn’t hate him one way or another.

So what should he do then?

“Stop over thinking it.” Roxas suddenly told him.


End file.
